bleachunlimitedsoulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Goloteros Valaverie
Goloteros Valaverie is the current 9th Espada and Chief Scientist of Las Noches. His aspect of Death is Curiosity and it is tempered with Loyalty. Appearance Personality Similar to his rival, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the nicest word use to describe Goloteros is "eccentric". Goloteros has little understanding (or regard) for most social norms, kept in check only by his awe and admiration for Ardornius Cid. He is deeply analytical and fond of vocalising his analysis (often when in progress) and is often seen trying to "backspace" his dialogue when he concludes he is thinking along the wrong lines (often within a few words of his previous point). Though deeply sadistic towards his enemies, and those who resist him, he is shown to be deeply caring to his subordinates (a far cry from his rival) as evidenced by his treatment of Bambietta Basterbine (such as referring to her affectionately as Bambietta-Chan/Dear Bambietta or having a specialized recuperation capsule ready for her when exposed to The Fear). As per his aspect of Death, Goloteros is immensely curious and when confronted with something new or something he doesn't understand, he'll quickly attempt to seize it for study (even if "it" is another living being). His desire for learning is so intense that, according to him, the only thing he fears is "the unknown"...and that fear just excites and motivates him to learn about "the unknown". History Plot Equipment Inventions Omni-Purpose Defence Unit: A oval-shaped buckler like device carried on Goloteros's left arm with a tube connecting from the end closest to his left shoulder into his spinal column. The OPDU has numerous storage containers for devices such Caja Negacion, Syringes containing various chemicals and fluids and even small research samples. The tube connected to his Spinal Column is in turn connected to a hidden blade within the OPDU which allows him to quickly inject Parasites grown and stored within his body into his opponents. Quincy Hollowification Mask: Goloteros, after studying the anatomy of Echt and Geimschmidt Quincies, has been able to develop a device capable of temporarily granting a Quincy Hollow-like Abilities. Though Geimscmidt Quincies are resistant to its effects, Echt Quincy will begin to suffer Allergy-like Reactions when made to wear the mask for more than 120 Seconds. This device has been used to enhance the combative abilities of Bambietta Basterbine against Äs Nödt while also being useful for punishing the other "Femritters" when they act or speak out too vocally against him. Shcrift Replication Device: Based on gathered Reiatsu and Blood Samples, Goloteros has created a small, Pistol-like device that can deploy a replicated version of a Quincies Schrift. Schift known to be replicated by this device include: The Explode, The Heat, The Love, The Thunderbolt, The Power and The Wind. Bakkōtō Reforging Process: Goloteros, using information stolen from Ōetsu Nimaiya, is able to apply the forging process of an Asauchi to reforge a Bakkōtō into a Zanpakutō. As a lesser innovation, Goloteros has (due to his particular understanding of Parasites) also developed methods by which a Bakkōtō can be modified to take on different abilities or to remove its parasitic features. Both of these methods were tested with the assistance of Connor Harabashi. Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Pressure: As an Espada, Goloteros is on par with a Shinigami Captain and well above the power of all Numeros. Goloteros is capable of using his Reiatsu to intimidate opponents and resist similar intimidation. Genius Intellect: Goloteros is possessed of Intelligence beyond most other beings. He is not only Intelligent, but also quick witted, thoroughly analytical and incredibly fast to learn, plan and adapt to/from his opponent and their abilities. Furthermore, if he has seen a technique, trick or ability even once he is generally able to rapidly develop counter-measures (even counter-moves) to what he has observed. He was able to completely reverse the Zombification of Bambietta Basterbine and restore her to a living state, undo Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Zombification of Candice Catnipp and Meninas McMallon (while also disabling any surverilance and communication devices within their bodies) and even create a Barrier capable of completely negating Quincy Abilities within Las Noches (he also developed devices that can negate this negation for use of his Fraccion and any Quincy Allies). Parasites: Goloteros can grow and store numerous Parasites within his body and then deploy them into an opponent (or subject). The effects of these Parasites vary based upon his pre-conceived needs. He is also capable of quickly killing Parasites in order to grow different ones with little more than a whim. Cero: Goloteros is capable of compressing and charging his Reiatsu at the tip of his outstretched Index and Middle Fingers and deploying this highly destructive projectile at an opponent. His Cero, like his Reiatsu, is Cyan. Zanpakutō Goloteros's Zanpakuto is Parásito. It takes the form of a straight sword with a curved handle and a European sabre-like handguard. Within the crossguard of the blade is a three-cylinder Revolver like apparatus that can be loaded with capsules filled with a Parasite grown within Goloteros. A trigger for this device, which deploys the loaded paracite via a thin tube ending at a small opening at the tip of the Zanpakuto, exists at the base of the crossguard, within the handguard. According to Goloteros, the Zanpakuto has been further modified with a small device that draws Blades towards its own to compensate for Goloteros's own mediocre swordsmanship. Ressurreción: Parásito's release command is "Infest". Goloteros then pushes his Zanpakuto into his body, causing an outpouring of Reiatsu. Once this is complete, Goloteros is transformed into a Hexapedal insectoid being with long clawed fingers and three stinger-tipped tails. On the palms of these hands are small stingers. In this released state, Goloteros is able to grow, kill and evolve the Parasites within him at near instantaneous rates and these may be deployed via any of the stingers on his body or through his own spit or blood. Weaknesses Poor Martial Combat Skills: Goloteros has admitted to being a poor fighter, despite his level of power, and generally relies on fully understanding his opponent's abilities prior to a battle (and preparing accordingly) or quickly learning their weaknesses by observing their reactions to his preparations, or the distractions of Bambietta and the other "Femritters". Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Fan Character Category:Anti-Villain